shinobi_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Byakugan
The Byakugan is a DōJutsu that allows the Shinobi to view their surrounds in a 360 degree field of vision. The Byakugan also allows the user to see through solid objects and possess a degree of telescopic sight. The third and final ability that is granted to the Byakugan using Shinoibi is the ability to see Chakra, chakra flow as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. When the Byakugan is activated by a possessing shinobi, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. Design Field of Vision The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. X-Ray and Telescopic Sight The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. There has been a case of a shinobi initially being able to see an area of 50 meters, but later they have increased this visual range to at least 800 meters. Chakra Sight and Gentle Fist The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. It is from this particular ability that they are able to employ their ultimate attack style: Gentle Fist. Unlike the Strong Fist, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the keirakukei take damage, the organs suffer as well. The only defense against the Gentle Fist is to strengthen the internal organs, though these techniques are often a result of surgical procedures and rituals. The only other possible defense is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan's ability to see chakra and its flow allows the user to detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. It is also known that the Byakugan can also discern a transformation and a real person using the eye's ability to see chakra. Particularly skilled users of the Byakugan can take the Gentle Fist style one step further. Along the keirakurei are 361 pinprick-sized nodes called tenketsu, or chakra points. When struck, the Byakugan user can choose to either seal, or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra system. So, with precision, all those points along the victim's body can be sealed, stopping the chakra flow to those areas. Able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to a ninja than some of the most powerful ninjutsu, the Gentle Fist has been labelled as one of the greatest taijutsu styles. Strategies Weaknesses Over Usage Overusing the Byakugan over long periods of time without rest seems to cause severe eye strain in the user, similar to that of the Mangekyō Sharingan, this has been witnesses as being unable to tell the difference between two targets, as well as physical exhaustion. Though this is only a temporary drawback. Notes Category:Byakugan Category:DōJutsu